banditincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talon
Lara Skywalker Unnamed parents |eye_color = White|occupation = Former separatist leader}}Darth Talon was a Sith lord and a character in all three Star Wars prequels. She is the sister of Darth Maul. The real Talon is never seen, as she is dead. The character in the movies is a clone that has most of the memories of the original Talon. Background When Talon and Maul where children a plague wiped out their village, leaving them as the only survivors. They were found by Darth Sidious, who trained them in the dark side. For their final test, they had to fight to the death. Maul was the victor, and he killed her. He later made a clone of her. Abilities Talon is a powerful Sith. She was able to defeat Obi-Wan in Episode II, as well as hold her own against Grievous despite having no force powers at the time. Telekinesis- Talon is able to manipulate objects with the force. This allows her to push enemies back in combat, as well as many other things, combat related or not. Electrokinesis- Talon is able to shoot power blasts of force lightning. Swordsmanship- Talon is very skilled with her light saber. Her skills greatly improved between Episodes I and II. Night vision- Talon's eyes are naturally good at seeing in the dark. Weaknesses Ysalamir- They push away the force, taking away all her force related abilities. Personality In Episode I, Talon is depicted as a typical villain. She is dark, violent, and cold-hearted. There is a hint towards a deeper character in Episode II, when she spares Obi-Wan's life. In Episode III, her character is explored further. She has moved further away from the dark side and even suggests to Maul that they stop their plans of conquest. Her change of character was signified by her change of skin color (from red to black). At the end of the trilogy, her full shift to good is shown by her skin color changing once again to green. Family Talon's parents and whatever other family she had where killed by a plague, leaving Maul as her only family. Talon was very loyal towards her brother, shown by when she rescued him from the Jedi. She also mourned his death. At the end of Episode III, Talon adopts Lara Skywalker and raises her as her daughter. Story The Phantom Menace Talon is first seen accompanying her brother when he invades the Cloud District on Alderaan. When the king announces a broadcast for civilians to go to the capital, Talon sends her ships to bomb it. The first two ships are destroyed by a newly formed civilian air force, but the ship that Talon is on destroys all the opposing ships. However, hundreds of Jedi transfer their force power to Anakin Skywalker, who destroys Talon's ship. She narrowly escapes. When she leaves her escape pod, she is met by Obi-Wan Kenobi and they engage in battle. He wins the fight and captures her. She is called by Maul, and Obi-Wan answers it. Maul offers a trade, 118 hostages for his sister. Obi-Wan agrees. Abut a day later, 200 Jedi have arrived on Alderaan and are met by Maul's ground forces. They make the trade, and Obi-Wan leaves for the last transport ship. The Jedi prepare for battle, but the clones use their new blasters to massacre the Jedi. Alderaan is soon after completely controlled by the clones Attack of the Clones During the Clone Wars, Talon practices lightsaber dueling in preparation for a rematch with Obi-Wan. She discusses with Maul their plans to trick the Republic that they are building a Death Star and kill Sidious. She later goes with Maul to retrieve the Mandalorian iron in a gentane mine. While they are collecting the iron, they sense Obi-Wan looking for them. Talon wants to kill him, but Maul convinces her to forget about it for now. However, when they try to leave they see that their ship is gone and Tarkin has betrayed them. They go to the control center and overload a generator. Two of the Jedi looking for them get through, but Talon attack Obi-Wan before he can. They engage in battle, and it is clear that Talon is much improved. Later in the battle, Talon senses that her brother has been defeated. She defeats Obi-Wan, but decides to spare him. She then leaves. Later, she manages to rescue her brother from the Jedi; however, when she tries to fly them back into Separatist space Tarkin's ships fire on them. She then plans to take Maul to the outer rim where he can have limbs he lost replaced. Revenge of the Sith Maul and Talon travel to the original clone base in search for the army. However, they find the base empty. Talon says that they should stop their plans of conquest and move on. Maul says that that is not an option. Suddenly, they are both seized by the force. It is revealed that Yoda is doing it. He asks them who Sidious is. They are taken to a Jedi space station. Talon is visited by Obi-Wan, who says that he sees good in her. They're conversation is cut short when Talon notices a lack of force. The station is attacked by the Chimera, who start killing the Jedi. Obi-Wan starts fighting Grievous and an injured Jedi lets Talon out so she can help. She helps in battle, but Grievous does injure Obi-Wan badly. Grievous is attacked by Yoda, so he orders the space station to be destroyed. Yoda holds it together long enough for Talon and Obi-Wan to escape. They are later picked up by Captain Antilles's ship, who also pick up Yoda. Yoda tells her what Sidious seeks in the vault, and he also offers her a way to the light side. She accepts. The ship lands on Alderaan, where Anakin takes Obi-Wan and Talon to Coruscant where they will help capture Sidious. However, they are too late and all the Jedi have already died. Talon runs into the temple where she finds her brother, dead. She is greatly saddened by this. Anakin leaves. Later, King Organa arrives and takes them to the Alderaan shipyards, where he has been building a secret army. Antilles, Yoda, and Anakin's wife, Padmé Amidala, are already there. Bail tells the group that the new Republic is building a Death Star. Talon says that that is impossible because Mandalorian iron is the only medal that can support it, and there isn't enough of it. However, the king reveals that Tarkin had secretly stashed away a large stockpile of iron and that it is being used in construction. They plan to destroy the stockpile and talon shows them how it can be done. When Obi-Wan prepares to begin his mission, Padme begins going into labor. Talon realizes that Sidious is trying to psychically attack the children. Yoda manages to protect them, and he, Padme, and Talon flee on Bail's ship to try to get as far away from Sidious as possible. They eventually escape from Sidious, and Talon requests that they land on a planet with lots of life so Yoda can defeat Sidious. They land on Degoba, and Yoda, Talon, and Padme are dropped off. The ship returns to orbit. Yoda reveals to Talon that Padme is actually having triplets. The children are born safely, and Yoda senses their destinies. When he sees the future of the third child, Lara, he is greatly startled. He then puts Padme to sleep and blocks her memory of Lara. When Sidious finds them again he summons a dark side storm across the planet. Yoda fights protects the group and fights Sidious psychically. Sidious does almost kill the children with lightning, but Talon saves them. Yoda fight off Sidious, but his back is broken in the process. Talon fixes it, but not completely, leaving Yoda with a limp. Yoda takes two of the children and Padme to Bail's ship when it lands and Talon stays on Degoba with Lara. A few days later, Yoda returns to Degoba and brings Talon and Lara to a poisonous gas cloud. He explains that it is not actually poison, and it hides a special solar system. There, time moves slower so Talon can raise Lara and they can emerge centuries later. That is where there destinies lie. Trivia * In Star Wars canon, Darth Talon is almost nothing like she is in the WISHB prequels. The only similarities are the appearances and names of the characters. The original character isn't even a Zabrack. * Her color changing was not something originally meant to be in the story, but it was added in because Bandit wanted an excuse to use the black colored Talon in episode III. This was simply because she looks very cool. * Bandit has stated Talon was one of his favorite characters to write. Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (Star Wars) Category:Sith Category:Separatists